Falling
by tyachan13
Summary: Ketika Naruto asik berjalan santai tiba-tiba ia... SasuNaru Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Langkah kaki kecil menelusuri jalan lorong yang sepi.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Hari mulai sore dan keadaan sekolah yang sepi membuat langkah itu menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Akh! Tau begini aku tadi memeriksa dengan teliti barang bawaanku"

Seseorang itu menggerutu kesal. Sambil terus melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke dalam area sekolah atau lebih tepatnya ke arah ruang kelas nya.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Naruto namanya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang manis dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah juga kilau bola mata nya yang seindah batu shappire.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Ta-_

 _Bruk!_

"SIAPA DISANA?!"

 _puff puff_

Berteriak dengan keras sebagai bentuk atas keterkejutan diri nya ketika menelusuri lorong. Telinga rubahnya menunduk kebawah karena reaksi terkejutnya juga rasa takut yang mendominasi nya.

 _Sret.. Sret.._

Selain telinga ekor berwarna orange nya juga bergerak gelisah. Terlahir sebagai Youkai, Naruto kecil menjadi Youkai kitsune yang manis dan menggemaskan.

Dirasa nya keadaan mulai aman meskipun rasa takut masih menggerayangi hati nya si Youkai kecil ini melanjutkan lagi langkah mungil kaki nya menuju kelas nya untuk mengambil tempat pensil nya yang tertinggal. Meskipun dia seorang youkai dia tetap bersekolah layaknya manusia. Ada beberapa tata cara yang harus di pahami oleh youkai-youkai muda maka dari itu di dirikannya akademi youkai untuk membuat youkai muda terpelajar.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

 _Kriet..._

Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh yeah, meskipun tempat bangunan tua sekolah yang terbengkalai setidaknya bagi para youkai itu masih bisa di gunakan. Membuka pintu kelas nya Naruto mulai memasuki kelas dan menuju tempat duduk yang berada di belakang.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Diantara keremangan ruangan itu juga hari yang beranjak sore membuat cahaya yang menerangi ruang kelas menjadi gelap. Diantara celah gelap itu muncul sesuatu dari bawah kolong meja yang tidak di sadari oleh si rubah mungil Naruto.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

 _Sret!_

"AAAAAAAAA"

 _BRUKKK!_

 _ **CUP**_

sedetik, dua detik sampai detik kelima Naruto masih menutup mata nya. Si rubah mungil itu yang nyata nya terjatuh tersandung sesuatu ketika langkah kaki mungilnya melangkah.

Lama Naruto terdiam karena takut, Naruto merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibir nya. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya akhirnya Naruto mencoba untuk membuka mata nya.

 _Hitam_ bertemu _biru_

 _Kedip_

 _Kedip_

 _Kedi-_

"Naruto"

Menjauhkan bibir nya akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan kembali suara nya. Memastikan bahwa seseorang yang tengah berada di bawahnya ini adalah orang yang di kenalnya.

"Hn"

"Huaaaa Suke"

Memeluk dengan erat sambil menjerit nama sahabatnya bernama Sasuke, Naruto memeluk penuh syukur karena ada sahabatnya youkai nya itu. Sedang sang korban kejatuhan dan juga merangkap sebagai pelaku atas terjatuhnya Naruto malah memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto sambil sesekali mengelus punggungnya.

 **END**

 _ **#Tya'sNote**_

 _ **Ketika otak tya mengalami kekonsletan akibat stres melanda dan membutuhkan hiburan tidak tersedia menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak terencana.**_

 _ **Tanpa melalui proses editing keseluruhan juga pembenahan yang benar harap maklum jika ada typo melanda.**_

 _ **At last,**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 6 Juni 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_


	2. Chapter 2 END

**Surprise**

Sasuke tidak pernah menduga bahwa keteledorannya kini membawa berkah meskipun secara tidak sengaja.

Berawal ketika diri nya menemukan sebuah bola kecil berisikan lonceng di dalam nya yang sangat indah. Rencana nya bola itu akan di berikan pada sahabat youkai nya juga yang seorang youkai kitsune, namanya Naruto. Namun mendadak bola lonceng itu hilang dan besar kemungkinan bola itu jatuh di dalam kelas dan ia harus kembali lagi guna mencari bola lonceng itu di dalam kelas nya.

Sasuke adalah seorang youkai dalam bentuk kucing hitam. Memiliki telinga juga ekor hitam panjang yang melambai di belakang tubuh nya. Memiliki paras rupawan meskipun dia youkai. Rambut raven dark blue yang melawan gravitasi menambah poin plus nya. Di tambah bola mata onyx yang mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya seakan melayang.

"Ck! Kemana bola lonceng itu"

Berdecak kesal Sasuke sibuk mengitari di dalam kelas. Di sekitar tempat duduknya, di depan kelas barang kali terjatuh di sana namun tak ditemukannya. Tinggal satu hal yang belum di lakukannya yakni melihat di bawah meja.

"Ck! Itu dia"

Meruntuk nasibnya setelah lama nya mencari ternyata bola lonceng itu terjatuh di sisi paling pojok terjepit diantara kaki meja dan tembok. Dengan gaya tiarap Sasuke mencoba meraih bola lonceng itu.

Sasuke mulai kesal karena bola lonceng itu tidak dapat ia ambil juga karena terlalu sempit tempatnya. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak ingat bahwa itu bola lonceng untuk hadiah si manis Kitsune, Naruto maka dia tidak akan bersusah payah.

Senja mulai terlihat dan malam akan datang di sela-sela usaha Sasuke mengambil bola lonceng itu terdengar bunyi pintu kelas yang terbuka.

 _Kriet_

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Langkah kaki terdengar menggema di ruang an kosong itu. Sasuke bersikap acuh barangkali saja ada seseorang yang kembali ke kelas karena mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal juga.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Semakin lama langkah itu menuju Sasuke. Sasuke tentu saja penasaran, maka dengan posisi nya yang tadi berubah menjadi terlentang di bawah meja memunculnya setengah badannya guna melihat siapa yang datang.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

 _Sret!_

"AAAAAAAAA"

 _BRUKKK!_

 _ **CUP**_

Sasuke tidak tau bahwa keputusannya untuk melihat itu malah membuat kejadian yang tidak akan pernah di sangka nya. Sahabat manisnya si Kitsune kini terjatuh di atas nya karena terjegal tubuh Sasuke dan mendaratkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir Sasuke.

 _Hitam_ bertemu _biru_

 _Kedip_

 _Kedip_

 _Kedi-_

Melihat bagaimana respon orang diatasnya Sasuke menduga bahwa Naruto juga sama terkejutnya sama dengan diri nya maka untuk menyadarkan Naruto, Sasuke memanggil nama nya.

"Naruto"

"Suke?"

"Hn"

"Huuaaa Suke"

Dengan begitu berakhirlah Sasuke berada di pelukan erat Naruto. Sasuke tau bahwa Naruto pasti merasa ketakutan jadi untuk menenangkannya Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto sambil sesekali mengelus punggung kecil Naruto.

 **END**

 _ **#Tya'sNote**_

 _ **Maji, Tya tidak menduga bahwa ff ancur yang Tya buat di sela kefrustasian dan butuh hiburan malah banyak yang suka**_ __

 _ **Dan ada yang meminta dibuat berchap nah lho~~ Tya sih gak bisa bikin ff ini jadi berchap yah soalnya bkinnya spontan dan di pikir secara gak matang. Tapi syukurlah kalau banyak yang suka~~ Tya kan jadi bahagia begitu~**_ __

 _ **Karena ada permintaan itu akhirnya Tya buat chap selanjutnya dan berakhir Ff ini menjadi twoshoot. Semoga suka yah bagi yang merequest~~**_ __

 _ **Sore Jaa matane~~**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 7 Juni 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_

 _ **#Nb : FF ini repost dari wattpad barang kali ada yang sudah membaca tya mau bagiin lagi pada warga ffn yang mungkin ada yang tidak memiliki akun watty ^^**_

 _ **Sore jaa ne~~**_ __

 _ **Sidoarjo, 8 Agustus 2017**_


End file.
